ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2
Wreck it Ralph 2 is a sequel to a 2012 movie Wreck it Ralph,it will be released in 2015. The arcade is having a regrand opening after Mr. Litwak bough new equipment that let's you play playstation games in an arcad (coins included). This gives enought time for the characters to get to know eachother only for two weeks until the regrand opening. Plot When Turbo's false code is activated in sugar rush, he manages to respawn. Now with the help of Cy-Nexus he kidnaps Vannelope and plans to taking over the entire arcade by spreading the Cy-Bug infestation in ne game at a time. Ralph, Felix and Sergeant Calhoun need to stop him with the help of the playstation characters, on the way Ralph and Felix meet their old friends Zac and Mel who managed to survived the unplunging of their game. Characters Main Characters *Wreck-It Ralph *Fix-It Felix *Vanellope Von schweetz *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun *Turbo *Cy-Nexus: The true Main antagonist of the Film next to Turbo. He is from Hero's Duty, and he's part Cy-Bug as their leader *Zac *Mel *Super Mario *Super Luigi *Satine: Who joins Ralph on his quest to rescue Vanellope. In the end, he and Misheala got married *Mishaela *Ratchet and Clank *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose (a minor romantic realation ship between her and Sonic) *Numerous other video game characters Bad-Annon Support Group *Clyde *Bowser *Dr. Eggman *Bison *Neff *Kano *Cyborg *Coily New Cy-Bugs *Zappers: Having a firefly appearence shoot elecricity bfrom their mouths *Brutes: Larger versiom of Cy-bugs *Lurker *Slugs *Berrowers: Worm-like Cy-Bugs *Stingers: Scopion-like Cy-Bugs that have razor sharp pinscors and stings that shoot acid * Cameos Nitendo *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Bowser *Wario *Ness *Ninten *Lucas *Link *Zelda *Ganondorf *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *King K'Rool *Waluigi *Fox McCloud Sega *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Eggman *NIGHTS *Allex kid *Neff *Mishaela Atari *The characters from swordquest *Pong paddles *Pong ball *Atari joystick *Roadblasters racer Marvel *Spider-Man *Captain America *Iron-Man *Hulk *Venom *Wolverine *Magneto Capcom *Megaman *Zero *Willy *Ryu *Bison *Ken *Chun-Li Taito *Zac *Mel *Jack 'O Colson *Tiki *An alien from space invaders *Bubble Bobble protagonists Disney *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Max *Pinocchio Square enix *Geno *Sora *Arieth *Lara Croft Midway *Kano *Smoke *Paperboy *Bartender Namco *Clyde *Pac-Man *Inky *Blinky *Pinky *Taizo *A Pooka *A Fygar Gottlieb *Q*bert *Coily: A new member of the Bad-Anon support group *Slick *Ugg *Sam Konami *Frogger *Yuni *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *Raphael *Solid Snake Data East *Peter Pepper Blizzard North *Satine: Who has a crush on Mishaela Mojang *Steve *Creeper *Zombie *Enderman *Enderdragon *Npc villager Parsec productions *Slenderman Playstation *Ratchet *Clank *Captain Qwark *Dr. Nefarious: New member of the Bad-Anon support group *Lawrence *Sly Cooper *Bently *Murray *Carmelita Fox *Spyro *Gill Grunt *Trigger Happy *Eruptor *Wash Buckler *Magna Charge *Warnado (Note: You can put a character to the list if you want but make sure he is a video game character or at least had his own video game,real life people and fan characters are forbidden no matter if they had their own game. ) Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Animation Category:Crossover movies Category:Family Category:Crossovers Category:Sequels